Don and Jess: Enough
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: He's not getting rid of Adam on their watch. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok making us think they were going to get rid of Adam was just mean. We love Adam. Who else do we get to watch dance in the lab and throw paper airplanes? I mean come on, I want you to try and imagine what the show would be like without him. You can't right? Exactly, they shouldn't have even thought it. This one is going to center around the team reassuring Adam that he's not going anywhere. I know Sarah is going to love it because she loves Adam. So Sarah this is for you. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Again no.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Ready to get out of here?" Don asked Jess.

Jess stood from her desk. "Yeah let's go. Adam needs us."

As the two collected their things a voice stopped them.

"Detective Flack, Detective Angell."

They turned and saw Sinclair walking towards them.

"Actually they're both Flack now, sir." Jarvis said as he walked out of his office to offer whatever support his detectives needed.

Sinclair rolled his eyes. "I apologize."

All three heard the sarcasm in Sinclair's voice.

"What can we help you with sir?" Don asked, pulling on his jacket.

"I was hoping the two of you might be able to calm Taylor down about losing Ross." Sinclair said.

Jess snorted. "Not likely, sir. You've made yourself more then a few enemies with this move."

Sinclair narrowed his eyes on Jess and Don took a protective step forward.

"Watch how you talk to me, Detective." Sinclair said.

Jess didn't say anything but she held Sinclair's gaze until he broke it.

"Don, Jess head out." Jarvis said, not taking his eyes off Sinclair. "I'll meet you down there."

Don lead Jess with a hand on the small of her back. "Be careful Captain."

Jarvis nodded and the two left.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Adam walked into the bar and saw the whole team sitting at their table. He nodded to Cliff as he moved to join them.

"Hey guys." Adam said as he sat down.

A chorus of "Hey Adam." went around and Cliff placed a beer in front of him.

"You know we're not going to let anything happen to you Adam." Mac said.

Adam gave a small smile. "Do we have a choice in the matter?"

Don patted Adam on the shoulder. "They fire you, we'll all quit and find another lab and precinct to work for."

Adam looked at his friends as they all nodded in agreement.

"You'd do that?" Adam asked.

"You're part of this family Adam." Jess said. "We fight for our own."

Adam looked down at his beer. "Thanks guys."

They fell into silence until Danny's laughter broke it.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked.

Danny looked at Adam. "You were really throwing paper airplanes?"

The table was silent for a minute before they all started laughing at Danny's random question. Once they all calmed down, Adam explained.

"I wanted to see what was so good about that particular model of plane." He said. "I mean there had to be a reason it was folded like that and my curiosity got the better of me."

"You are truly one of a kind Adam." Lindsay said.

"Aren't we all." Sid said.

"Says the man who tells creepy stories no one needs to hear." Hawkes said.

"Hey I thought you guys liked my stories." Sid said.

"We do Sid, just not when they're inspired by dead bodies." Jess said, causing Danny and Don to snort into their beers.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the stories." Adam said.

The guys, minus Sid looked at Adam in disbelief while the girls laughed and Sid looked proud.

"What?" Adam shrugged. "I like them."

"I'll repeat what Linds said." Danny said. "You really are one of a kind Adam."

After a few hours they split into groups and the boys dragged Adam over to the pool tables. The girls sat back and watched.

"We can beat this right?" Lindsay asked. "We're not going to let Sinclair get rid of Adam."

Stella shook her head. "No Linds we're not. Mac and I will do whatever it takes to keep Adam on the team."

Jess sat back with her beer. "And if we can't, I'm sure there are lots of other labs and precincts that'll take people with our skill levels. Hell, we could probably start our own."

Lindsay and Stella laughed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A week later Sinclair walked into the lab and found the CSIs plus Don and Jess in the break room talking. (A/N: From now on when I say CSIs I'm including Adam.)

"Can I have a word with you all?" Sinclair asked as he walked in.

They all faced him.

"It has come to my attention that not only would this lab suffer at the loss of Mr. Ross but so would the NYPD." Sinclair said.

Danny crossed his arms. "So he still has a job."

Sinclair nodded. "He still has a job." Then he turned and left.

"Well that was weird." Lindsay said.

Adam looked at Mac. "Thank you."

Mac smiled. "No need to thank me Adam. Your work speaks for itself."

"Just no more paper airplanes." Hawkes said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok not quite how I planned but my creative voice (aka her muse) and I are just getting back into the swing of things after it finally came back. Let me know what you think, flame policy really ain't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

OH! I put up a poll on my profile having to do with the future of the series. Don't worry I'm not ending it. Relax people. Go check it out and give an opinion.

End Transmission

Sarah here!! I have a poll up as well for my story Blindsided. I'd love love love if you guys would take the poll! I've got nothing to say except, do you like this idea?

Summary: What happens when a Grecian thief, a Lithuanian genius, an African mastermind, an Irish weapons smuggler, an Italian mobster, a Scottish pickpocket, Canadian computer hijacker, a Latin con-artist and a French traitor all meet New York's greatest assassin? The largest hit in the history of New York. This is the story of behind the scenes.

PM me and tell me!!! Thanks and kisses! Oh and this is my 21st Don and Jess editing for Lacy!!!


End file.
